Whos Line? Love Hina Edition
by The Infamous Mufazu
Summary: Hey! New Chap 5! THE FINAL GAME! All the unusual stuff, as usual. Enjoy! I suck at summaries, and I'm under a new name. I'm still The Infamous ZuZu, but Mufazu instead.
1. Wierd News 1

Who's Line Is It Anyway? * Love Hina Edition* Disclaimer: I do not own "Who's Line" or Love Hina or DragonBallZ or The Hokey Pokey or Satan or a squirrel or South Park or South Park's Cartman or Ms. Cleo (thank god) or basically anything else in this fic except for the fic and myself: Mr.Zu. So now nobody can sue me!!!!! MWEEEEE HEEEE HEEEE!!!!!!!!! .. Uh.. On with the fic...yea.  
  
Stuff to know  
  
{actions} *background noise* (A/N: I will use this very rarely) Name: speech  
  
{Camera pans over audience, then focuses on the host and guests} Mr.Zu: Gooooood evening, and welcome to Who's Line Is It Anyway: Love Hina Edition! Tonight's guests are: "How the hell is it always an accident?!?!" Naru Narusegawa!, " Thank you Lord for the bounty I'm about to receive!" Keitaro Urashima!, " Look how big my watermelons are!" Mutsumi Otohime!, "Every mad scientist has her day!" Kaola Su! And I'm your host: Mr. Zu. C'mon lets make'm wish they never came to the show. {Mr.Zu sits down at desk while the guests and audience applaud} Hello every one, welcome to Who's Line. The show were everythings made up and the points don't matter, just like a cameo by Shirai and Hitani. {Camera cuts to audience were Shirai and Hitani look sad and leave}  
  
Kei: Hey you guys, don't leave! We haven't even started yet.  
  
Mr.Zu: Forget it man. You probably don't even remember them anyway. Now if you haven't seen or read Who's Line before, this is what happens: I have these cards here that have games on them, I pick the card, tell them what to do, they do it, I award based on their performance, and the losers get to do something with me later.  
  
Naru: You are so mean.  
  
Mr.Zu: Yeah? Well guess what? Tonight's first game is Weird News Castors! This is for all four of you with the help of Kitsune Konno and Haruka Urashima doing the music. {Kitsune pulls up a guitar and starts playing the theme to DragonBallZ. Vegeta gets up and starts shouting about how nobody should mess with a saiyajin prince's show, and how he will kill every one in the room. Then he started shouting obsinities laced with bible verses, and the Pope got up and started shouting bible verses laced with obsinaties at Vegeta, until someone shot Vegeta with a cork gun, instantly killing him somehow}  
  
Kit: Didn't know I could do that did ya? Well I didn't know either.  
  
Mr.Zu: Thank you mysterious man (or kid) with the cork gun. I'm still stumped on how you did it though. So, moving on. Keitaro, you are the anchor of a T.V. station. And Mutsumi is your co-anchor and her character is Kanako on weed. {Keitaro makes a gagging noise and falls off his stool. Mutsumi looks confused, and everyone else looks horrified}  
  
Kei: What are you trying to do?  
  
Naru: Wasn't expecting that...  
  
Mut: This'll be fun, huh Kei-Kun? ^_^U  
  
Mr.Zu: That's not the half of it. Naru, you are the sports castor, you're an assassin who has just seen her hit in the audience.  
  
Naru: Yes! Score one for me.  
  
Mr.Zu: And finally, Su, you are the weather person and you have multiple personalities. Including: Satan, a squirrel, Ms. Cleo, and Cartman from South Park.  
  
Naru: You're trying to kill us aren't you?  
  
Kei: {still on the floor} I'm boned!  
  
Mr.Zu: I said before the show, you were gonna regret comin' here. Now when you here the music you may begin. Take it away whenever you're ready Kitsune. {Kitsune and Haruka start playing the newsroom music.}  
  
Kei: {now back on the stool} Hello. I. M. Boned here, and we interrupt the ABC Family special: " Tamagi: A Tale Of Two Tamas" for these breaking news stories. First up, the Hokey Pokey really is what its all about, but more on that later. Now we go to my co-anchor Anita Sumweeda, who has somehow discovered the meaning of life, Anita?  
  
Mut: (Kanako on weed) {talking to camera person} Just hold up this sign real quick, ok? Alright! {cameraman holds up the sign Mutsumi gave him, which has multiple Tama- chans holding joints and the words "BONG HIT!!!!!!" scralled across it.} *sssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppp* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH!!!!!  
  
Kei: Um. Anita?  
  
Mut: Huh?  
  
Kei: You're on -_-U  
  
Mut: {really high} Oh. Hello! Ladies and Gentle-.um... I forgot. Oh yeah! This is probably the most interesting news you'll ever. wait. I know this. oh yea! The secret of life is not really the secret of life. It's the secret to making good brownies! Now whoever wants to join me can, we must do Turtle Mantraz while we wait for it to come to us. {Sits Indian Style on her stool and starts humming} Myuh, Myoh, Myah, Myoh, Myuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!  
  
Kei: Why don't we go to sports while we wait for her to finish? So here's Sports with Gunna Killsumor. Gunna?  
  
And this is were the chapter ends. I will have the next one up soon. So please be patient. Thank you for your support.  
~The Infamous ZuZu 


	2. Weird News 2

Who's Line? *Love Hina Edition*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything else or any of the before mentioned people/things but myself. So ha! You evil spawn of Satan!!!!!! (Lawyers)  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter but I got sidetracked and writer's block because of a freak ice storm that I'm guessing every one has heard about. So on with the fic. ^_^?  
  
Stuff to know: {actions} *background* Name: Speech  
  
Kei: Now sports with Gunna Killsumor. Gunna?  
  
Naru: [assassin who has just seen hit in audience] Thanks, Boned. On Sunday, February 1, 2004, the American Outlaws were brutally slaughtered by the Hinata Hitmen during The Mafia Bowl XXXVIII. This is the very first time the Hitmen have won the Mafia Bowl making everyone who aren't fans of them think they pulled some strings during The half time show. The dons of the NMFL (National Mafia Football League) are sending in their best men for the job.. and.. and..HEY!!! {takes out invisible photo} Its you! {Naru runs toward the audience and jumps onto Sora from Kingdom Hearts and pretends to kill him.} DIE YOU GIRLIE-MAN DISNEY LOVER!!!!! {She accidentally snaps his neck and jumps off of him} oops. {that crystal heart pops out of him and he turns into a heartless and runs away}  
  
Goofy: Gorsh!  
  
Donald: Aw fooy! When are we gonna get a break around here!?  
  
Mr.Zu: At least I'm rid of him. Dude's a freak, man. Hey, Naru I'll give you a couple hundred bucks if you take out the other two!  
  
Naru: Maybe later. Umm. I'm done with sports. I guess.  
  
Kei: Okay. uh... here's weather with Her N. Voeses. Her?  
  
Su: [multiple personalities] Hello people! I'm gonna tell you how your forecast is for the rest. of .{Su rolls her eyes back}  
  
Satan: (picking up were Su left off.) THE FINAL MOMENTS OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!! {eyes roll back into position}  
  
Su: (glancing around) Umm, ok, sorry? Right! Well Thursday is gonna have some rain. {eyes roll back and Satan takes over again} Satan: OF FIRE!!! IT WILL BE RAINING FIRE UPON YOU PUNY MORTALS!!! WHY? BECAUSE I CAN!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (cough cough) Hold on. {she walks over to her seat and gets a cup of water then turns around and grabs the whole pitcher} *glug glug glug* That's better. {eyes roll back}  
  
Ms.Cleo: OOOOOHHH MAN!!! I don't know were, I don't know when, but something awful is going to happen!  
  
Cartman: Screw you lady. I wanna hear Satan again. {eats a cheese doodle)  
  
Satan: YES!!! I AM IN CONTROL!!! YOU WILL BOW BEFORE THE KING OF HELL!!!!!! You will answer to me, or die dieing. BWA HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Cartman: Boring. Hey look, a squirrel! I wonder how it tastes.  
  
Squirrel: Cheep!  
  
Satan: But I'm the King Of Hell..  
  
Su: What about my food? {camera cuts to Keitaro}  
  
Satan: *That's my squirrel! Get away from that!*  
  
Kei: That's all the time we have, stay tuned for your 0:00 news. On second thought you might not want to.  
  
{music plays and everyone sits down}  
  
Mr.Zu: That was interesting. A thousand points to all of you, including Satan, cause he had to indure that mockery from the front row. {points to crying Satan} Right there. {camera cuts to Satan}  
  
(real)Satan: (trying to regain composure) Don't look at me. Wait, a thousand points? I CAN RULE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!! MWE HAHAHAH- Urg! {a cork hit him in the forehead and he fell over instantly. Camera cut back to Mr. Zu just in time to see him throw something behind him}  
  
Mr.Zu: What? I didn't throw anything that looked suspiciously like a cork gun behind me, did I?  
  
Su: No, but I got a plasma rifle!  
  
Mr.Zu: Commercial! Commercial! Now!! {camera pans out and cuts to a news commercial about the breast war between Janet Jackson and Brittany Spears}  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked this one. I'm gonna retire to my Gamecube for the next day or so. I'll try to post Chapter 3 in a week or two. R&R please ^_^  
  
One more thing, in my world, anime, games, and real life characters are all in one world/universe. Just in case you didn't figure it out yet.  
  
- The Infamous ZuZu 


	3. World's Worst Dating Service Videos

Who's Line? *Love Hina Edition*  
  
A/N: Look people, I think it might be something I'm doing when I upload the fic so I'm gonna try something, so bear with me my loyal fans of Who's Linedom, Love Hinadom and Zudom! I will prevail over all that might be dragon's bane!!! Oh yeah. There are references to some political stuff and Robin Williams joke stuff and Comedy Central joke stuff and I will be making fun of the Super Bowl Half-Time Show. All in this and later chapters. You guys'll love it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one, except for me, so eat me you stupid lawyers!  
  
Mr.Zu: Hey everyone! How are ya? Were back on Who's Line Is It Anyway? The only show were you get to see a twelve year old wield a weapon of mass destruction. I guess Su wasn't lying about the plasma rifle. {camera pans across the melted wasteland that is the studio} She nearly killed Kentaro... that actually might have been a good thing.  
  
Kei: Hell yeah, that would've been a good thing! I wanted to see him melt. But your stupid dragon had to get in the way.  
  
Mr.Zu: Heh, yeah. Mufasa is cool. But on to more pressing matters. The next game is World's Worst Dating Service Videos. This is for all four of you. What happens here is that I give them these boxes of hats, they each choose one hat at a time and take turns sitting on the stool and makeup some cheesy one liner. So lets begin!  
  
Kei: (has a cow mask on) Got milk? *Buzz*  
  
Mut: (wearing a scream mask and red nose) Hi! I'm Mickel Jackson, and- *Buzz Buzz* I wanted to say *BUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZ* that I like Wal-Mart! *B-B-B-B-B-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
Mr.Zu: Nice.  
  
Naru: (Santa hat) Ho Ho Ho! No seriously. *Buzz*  
  
Su: (Dr. Seuss hat) Hey kids! I can show you how to have fun while your mom's away! Just ask my special friend, Michael Jackson! *BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*  
  
Kei: (big floppy purple pimp hat w/tiger striped feather) *Buzz* But I didn't say anything yet!  
  
Mr.Zu: I don't care! I don't want to get flamed after those Michael Jackson jokes! Plus the hat was enough.  
  
Su: (Ryan Styles mask) Do you want to see my coconuts? *Buzz* {holds up large banana} they're like this only wider! *Buzz*  
  
Mut: (frog mask) Hello, I'm formerly known as prince... ess. *Buzz*  
  
Naru: (dracula mask) I vant to SUCK!!!!!!!! {long pause}*Buzz Bu-Bu-Bu- Buzz*  
  
Kei: I'm game.  
  
Naru: In your dreams.  
  
Mut: But you guys are married.  
  
Su: *Where's my plasma rifle?*  
  
Kei: Exactly. You know you're gonna anyway.  
  
Naru: But guess what? You can get all the lovin' you want with your special friend: the couch.  
  
Mr.Zu: Dude, you just boned yourself. That's gotta be bad for your ego.  
  
Kei: ...  
  
Mr.Zu: Okay! That's the end of the game. Time for scores. 2000 points to Su for making everyone relive there childhood nightmare, 1000x5 to Mutsumi for being hot, 1000000 to Naru for a tongue lashing, –1000 points to Keitaro for being the receiver of the tongue lashing, and Infinite points to whomever is still reading this. We'll be right back after these word from people who want your money... was I not supposed to say that? Damn. Just stay tuned.  
  
Su: Where's my rifle!!!!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Commercial: Are you sick of these commercials? Do you want them to stop? Than send $1,000 to the address shown.  
  
You like? Well I'm a little strapped for time (my aunt is getting married). Well R&R please. - The Infamous ZuZu 


	4. Scenes From A Hat

Who's Line? *Love Hina Edition*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Who's line or Love Hina or anything else except for myself. So you can bite me, stupid government people.  
  
A/N: Hey loyal readers. I'm back! I have been busy lately with my aunt getting married. I'm so happy right now, or am I hungry? I can't decide. So right now, as I type this, I'm in the car on my way back to NC from NY. So don't blame me for any bad typing. I'm tired and I have carpal tunnel. Ok, maybe not carpal tunnel, but you get the picture. So anyway, the stuff I mentioned in the last chapter will be in here and you are sure to get some laughs. I am also gonna try to start a new trend by saying something and then saying "ok maybe not". Please enjoy.  
  
{camera pans around studio(which is back to normal) and then cuts to Mr. Zu}  
  
Mr.Zu: Hello, and welcome back to Who's Line is it Anyway? As all of you may know there comes a point in the show where I pull a hat out of my pants.... Ok maybe not but we are gonna play Scenes From a Hat, which is for everybody. In this game I have this hat here {holds up hat}. And I randomly pick out a slip of paper like so {takes a slip} and read what's on it {opens and reads slip}. {sweat drop} Whoa, good thing that was just a visual aid. That scene would have boned Keitaro for sure.  
  
Naru: What is it, huh? Tell me, tell me, tell me!!!!  
  
Kei: I'll pay you if you don't.  
  
Su: But you're broke. Aren't you?  
  
Kei: Shut up!  
  
Mr.Zu: Jeez! Heh Heh, and just because I can I'm gonna throw in a twist. I had the audience write their names down on the slips they put their scenes on. So whoever is on the slip get to join you on stage for that scene only. So here we go! The first scene is from Ed, Edd, Eddy? Oh man that's not right. Are we actually gonna count them as one?  
  
Producer: Yup!  
  
Mr.Zu: You guys suck! Fine, the scene is... Bad Scam Days? ... Just go.  
  
Edd: Any day that ends in the letter "Y" *Buzz*  
  
Mr.Zu: Thanks for clearing that up. Next! {Ed and Eddy walk off looking sad while Edd walks off triumphant} Alright the next one is from Inu-Yasha: "Ways to kill Kouga and Sesshomaru". Go!  
  
Kei: {elmer fudd voice}Be vewy vewy quiet, we're hunting dog demons. Huh huh hu huh huh huh hu. *Buzz*  
  
Naru: {imitates Inu-Yasha swishing the Tessaiga} With this sword I will protect my friends and family- oops... sorry Sessho-chan. *Buzz*  
  
Su: {starts drooling} Mmmmm! Doggy treat! *Buzz*  
  
Inu: Sessho-chan, I have something to tell you... I'm a full demon, I'm stronger than you and... I'M A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Buuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzz* I can't believe I just said that! -_-U  
  
Sessho: {in the audience} You freak!  
  
Inu: I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Mr.Zu: I wasn't expecting that... on to the next scene! ^_^ The next one is from Hercule Satan: "If I Had Beaten Cell"... we're not gonna do that one 'cuz, we already know. So how about-  
  
Herc: What the heck is your problem!?!?!??!?!  
  
Mr.Zu: You. Half the world is convinced that you really beat Cell! But now that you put that in there, whomever is on your side and watching this is gonna kick your... you know what? I'm gonna kill you for them. {pulls out a machine gun full of corks, takes aim and fires} Eat this Hairy Ape Man!  
  
Herc: ARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey that didn't hurt at all.  
  
Mr.Zu: Damn! They were blanks. Mufasa! I'll get 'im. Now lets take out are next card.*shuffle* It's from Ryoko Mitsurugi: "Idiots"... What kind of idiots?  
  
Ryoko: Idiots like Shizuma.  
  
Mr.Zu: Good enough for me! Go!  
  
Kei: {holds up his hands in an imitation of Vegeta's Final Flash} Take this Kakarot... It's Buu! Must... commit... SUICIDE!!!!!!!!!!! Gah! Cough! *Buzz* I don't know how he can talk like that.  
  
Veg: {came in with a halo and little frilly wings} I'll kill you all-....Why the hell am I wearing girly wings? Dammit I'm gonna kill you Zu!  
  
Mr.Zu: *yawn* Not now the show is on. Naru, your up next.  
  
Naru: I'm all out of ideas.  
  
Su: {sits down and pretends to hold a gun} Why am I using corks? *Buuuzzzzz*  
  
Ryoko: {puts her finger above her eyes horizontally} Duh Du Duh Du Duh! *Buzz*  
  
Mr.Zu: That's good. Lets do one more. *shuffle* This ones from... Robin Williams!: Military Intelligence! And lemme tell ya, it is an honor to include the great R. W. in this show... I think this is the second time he's been on Who's Line. But this is still an honor! On with it! ^_^  
  
Rob: Ladies and Gentlemen! {points to a fake map}We have started another bombing procedure and have enlarged the big crater from yesterday, to an even bigger crater today! Also, we may have found a threat... a goat or "concubine", we don't know, was spotted on the east mountains. We have successfully taken the Million Dollar Missile, shoved it up its sphincter, and blew it to Kingdom Come! Operation: Extreme Redundancy is well under way! *Buzz*  
  
Kei: {Naru & Keitaro are standing next to each other pretending to hold guns} Dude, its hot here in Afghanistan. {Su riding Mutsumi go by} O_O {Keitaro pretends to take out a bottle of scotch} No more for me. O_O *Buzz*  
  
Mut: *starts dancing* In The Navy! *Buzz*  
  
Su: {looks at Rob, who is sitting on a stool, pretending to put a helmet on his head} This flight sim will test your abilities as a pilot. Also, I have made adjustments to it so you can feel the real pain as if you really are in a dog fight. Are there any questions? Rob: Yes, how many lives will I get? And what happens if I blow up? Su: ... Rob: Well? Su: Well, if you blow up... there's a reason I'm behind a wall and a foot of bulletproof glass reinforced with the best of the best kinds of impenetrable metals! ^_^ *Buzz* I love my job! Rob: Aaawwww -_- *BBBBUUUZZZZZ*  
  
Naru: {pretending to be G. W.} Our nation's security is under attack! We must take counter measures to- Oh, look at the turtle. *Buzz*  
  
Su: Hey, guys!..... Zu? That's it! Buzz me already! *BUUUZZZZ*  
  
Mr.Zu: {holding back Vegeta with his foot} That was kinda weird Su... That's all the time we have for this game. I'll read out the scores now. 1000000 points to whoever has read this far without losing interest! And thank you to Robin Williams for the idea to bash the government and authority! So, when we get back the losers get to do something with me. So don't go away!  
  
Commercial: {obviously sick man} Hiyas, everyonez! Do you like potatoes? I do! Thas why I use the bes fertlizer on me potato garden. And I like to eat them raw... hold on. {man on screen doubles over and a weird sound is heard} Oh man, that sucks, a part of my liver fell--------------------------------- ---------------------- We will now take you to another commercial already in progress in another country. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Foreign Commercial: {man pops up, looks like Rolf} Rammu ajano uha. Dutyo E syga drec lussanleym du atilyda so baubma ypuid dra suhcdanc mejehk eh drec funmt. Dra geht uv suhcdanc dryd fyhd yna suhao! Dra geht uv suhcdanc dryd dyga y risyh cryba! Oac E ys dymgehk ypuid... DRA "AT" PUOC!!!!! Ev oui tu hud fyhd dras du clys oui, caht yh ahjumba vimm uv lycr du dra yttnacc crufh. ^_^ E'mm cdub dras fedr ajano drehk E ryja. Dryhg oui! {Eddy pulls off a mask} Suckers. Huh? Turn off the camera Ed! {Eddy jumps at camera, after a short struggle all you see is fuzz}  
  
How'd ya like it? I know it started to suck, I'm running out of ideas. My mojo isn't flowin like it was. But I know you guys liked it anyway. Oh yea! The foreign guy on the commercial is speaking a language from a game. Figure it out. I'll give you a hint: its from a Final Fantasy. Which one you'll have to find out. ^_^ One more thing! I'm planning on changing my name after I'm done with the fic. So watch for it. Next Chapter: Big Finale. Thank you everyone! Goodnight!!!!!  
  
~ The Infamous ZuZu 


	5. Hoedown!

Who's Line *Love Hina Edition*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So don't sick your bloodthirsty, flesh eating, soul devouring lawyers on me please. And Bush is a monkey. I just had to say that.  
  
A/N: Hello. Welcome to the final chapter of my Who's Line fic. This is the Finale! The desert after the full course meal. Oh the tangled web we surf in search of the finest fanfics. Well, you're at the right place. One of them is right in front of your nose. And you probably didn't even know it. But that's ok, 'cuz I love you guys. And I'll be here for as long as I can. Supplying the best I can. So enjoy. And after that, read it again. Just for the laughs. I have three final requests. Please R&R, enjoy, and tell your friends about my fic, so I can grow in popularity... ok, maybe not popularity, but you get the picture. I will tell more at the end A/N. ^_^  
  
{camera pans around the studio, then focuses on the host}  
  
Mr.Zu: Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen (very lose term there)... welcome back to Who's Line Is It Anyway?! We're here with the losers of today's show: Su, Naru and Keitaro, with Mutsumi at my desk in full control!  
  
Mut: Hey everyone. ^_^  
  
Mr.Zu: Mutsumi is gonna tell us what the next game is because the producers forgot to inform me about it. {shoots a death glare at someone off stage}  
  
Producer: {off stage} Bite Me!  
  
Mr.Zu: Shaddap! Now it's on to whatever it is we're doing'. Mu-chan?  
  
Mut: The next game is... oh me, oh my. It's a Hoedown!  
  
Mr.Zu: Alright! So what can be a subject for this Hoedown? {random suggestions from the audience} Ok! I heard Lemons! So here we go with the Lemon Hoedown, with the help of Kitsune Konno and Haruka Urishima.  
  
{music starts and the four on stage get ready}  
  
Su: I always thought that Lemons were good to eat. I chewed and chewed but no prevail, I had a defeat. I read and read and read and read for a very long time. Well now, lets just say that Keitaro will be mine MolMol! ^_^ {pumps fist into air, MolMol in audience cheer}  
  
Naru: I like Lemons, but not for the stuff. The romance that they have will even break down the tough. I made Keitaro read one once, I thought it was "Da Boom"! Right after reading he ran to the bathroom!  
  
{Mr. Zu is laughing hysterically, Keitaro pouts while thinking and finally comes up with something.}  
  
Kei: I like to read Lemons, but not as much as these three. The thing about them is, I get more than me! I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say. Wait! At least I'm getting some! Alright! Hooray! {Keitaro offers his arm to Naru and they start to square dance}  
  
Mr.Zu: I like to read Lemons. They're always so much fun. I think I'm gonna right one about a chick with a gun. I'm really glad to see, that all of you are shocked. You might want to know that the title is "Half-Cocked"! {Mr. Zu makes a shotgun motion}  
  
All: THE TITLE IS "HALF-COCKED"!!!!!!  
  
{at the end of the music Keitaro and Mr. Zu make another shotgun motion, Naru face faults, Mutsumi is confused, and Su is signing autographs.}  
  
Mr.Zu: {sitting back at his desk} Well, that's all the time we have for this ficisode. Thank You to all of you for coming to the show. Thank You to the Hina Krew for going through hell for this, and last but not least: Vegeta, for letting me kill him with a corkgun.  
  
Vegeta: {offstage} I didn't let you kill me! AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr.Zu: We'll see you next time! Goooooodnight everyboday!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
YO!  
  
YO!  
  
YO!  
  
YO!  
  
YO!  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. The-end-of-the-fic. But don't worry. I'll be back. I'm planning on a song fic for either Inu-Yasha or Love Hina. Write to me and tell me which it should be. {pretends to hold an Oscar} I would like to thank Mistah Grimm for helping me out of writer's block. My family for cheering me on. The Shinobu Author's Thingie dude. And most of all, the reviewers. Thank You all for encouraging me to finish my very first fic. And making me want to take up a life of crime... I mean a life of... Fanfics. Yeah, that's it, Fanfics. 


End file.
